


Princess

by Bonus_Score (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bonus_Score
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In more ways that one, was Sapphire like her princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

In more ways than one, was Sapphire like her princess. Of course, they had always shared a knight-in-shining-armor and damsel-in-distress type relationship, even when Sapphire didn’t need any saving. Regardless, Ruby would always appear, whether it be her just talking with friends or merely injured with a paper cut. It was a given that Ruby was fiercely protective over her, and for good reason. She couldn’t even imagine what it would be like to lose her lover, even just for a second. It would be akin to chopping off a leg and expecting her to jump hurdles. In the rare moments they weren’t fused together, they still spent it side by side. But they could still never tire of one another, they were too in love. And Ruby loved Sapphire too much to ever even raise her voice, much less her fist, at her, mostly mindless agreeing to everything she said. Ruby was known for putting Sapphire on a pedestal, never believing her perfect, petite lover could do any wrong. She knew in her heart that Sapphire was as innocent as a babe, and her more humane and tender side. That was one of many things that completed them as well. Ruby was the muscle, Sapphire was the heart. She was the fury, and she was the patience. They couldn’t fairly act apart. But together, they were the best of each other. As Garnet, they could be sweet but stern, tough but tender, and most of all, they could be together. As a fusion, they weren’t two different people, but the same, of both mind and body. They fit together just like a puzzle, and it took the power of the planets to tear them apart. Every motion, word, and moment felt just right. Yes, Sapphire was her princess, her queen, and her majesty, but in the end, Ruby was still her lover.


End file.
